


On the First Day of Christmas, My Teammate Gave To Me...

by Northern_Star



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/Northern_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly can two rookies get their really hot, older teammate for Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the First Day of Christmas, My Teammate Gave To Me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



> Written as a small stocking stuffer gift. Happy Holidays! <3

"I give up," Brendan sighed, pushing his laptop aside. "I'm never going to find a gift for Prusty."

"You're giving up after just ten minutes?" Alex replied, rolling his eyes. "I spent an hour yesterday walking around Opry Mills looking for one!"

"But you didn't find anything either, did you? We're never going to find the perfect gift for him. It doesn't exist anywhere," Brendan pouted. "We won't have a thing to give him for Christmas, and he's going to think we suck."

"Too bad we haven't been able to show him how great we are at that yet..."

"Oh, oh! That's a brilliant idea," Brendan exclaimed after a moment. He reached for his laptop again and began clicking and typing furiously. A few moments later, he snapped his laptop shut and announced, "I'll be right back!" He left the hotel room with the laptop tucked under his arm before Alex had any chance to ask what he was doing.

When he came back after several long minutes, Brendan handed Alex a rectangular slip of paper. "I printed it in the business center," he explained, smiling from ear to ear.

It was a gift certificate; clearly homemade. It read, " _This certificate entitles you to one night of mind blowing sex with your two favorite teammates._ " 

Alex looked from the certificate to Brendan, frowning deeply.

"Not good?" Brendan asked, the smile quickly fading from his face.

"Mmm, well..." said Alex vaguely. He got up, grabbed a pen from the desk and started scribbling on the certificate.

"Hey! Don't ruin it!" Brendan protested, "I worked hard on that thing!"

"I'm not ruining it," Alex grumbled. "Here, this is better," he added, handing the slip of paper upon which he'd written, in hard to read script, " _Valid only for use with Gally and Chucky!_ "

"You really think that's necessary?"

"I dunno," said Alex with a small shrug, "But this way we're sure he won't decide to use it with, say, Pricer and Buds..."

"Right, because when a guy wants to get it on with the _goalies_ , he makes dirty innuendos at the _rookies_ ," Brendan replied, laughing. "Besides, something like this, I don't exactly plan on giving him in front of anyone else. Well, except you, obviously."

"Sure, but still, better safe than sorry," Alex replied, shrugging again. "You think he'll like it?"

"Well...like I said before, we _suck_ ," said Brendan with a lopsided smile, "and we're pretty damn great at it."

>End.


End file.
